1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe and a method of manufacturing the probe.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a semiconductor integrated circuit or the like is manufactured, a measuring instrument for measuring electric characteristics of the semiconductor integrated circuit formed on the wafer is used. Such a measuring instrument performs electric measurement by causing an electrode pad or an electrode terminal formed on a wafer to directly contact a probe for electrically connecting the electrode pad or the electrode terminal so that the probe is electrically connected to the electrode pad or the electrode terminal.
As such a probe, a so-called coil spring probe is ordinarily used. The coil spring probe includes a built-in coil spring inside a barrel in a cylindrical shape. One end of the coil spring is a contact terminal of the probe and contacts the electrode pad or the electrode terminal formed on the wafer or the like. The other end of the coil spring is electrically connected to measurement hardware. In the coil spring probe, because a coil spring is provided inside the barrel, the contact terminal of the probe can extend or contract to enable an ensured electric contact between the probe and the electrode pad or the electrode terminal.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-24664
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-71699
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-227035